


The Rediscovery of Arthur Morgan

by divinemythopoeia



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur wasn’t lost to history I rEFUSE, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Photography, contains the classic historians assuming gay people are hetero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinemythopoeia/pseuds/divinemythopoeia
Summary: What started as increased pressure by photographers, historians, and academics alike on the descendants of the revolutionary photographer Albert Mason to share invaluable pieces of his work turned into an obsession to find out more about the man in one of the long hidden photos. Even with their wild theories and ravenous hunting no one could’ve ever predicted who mystery attractive cowboy, Arthur Morgan really was and what he meant to Albert.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Albert Mason Archive

**Author's Note:**

> text translation of the photos included incase photos are hard to view

COLLECTION | MANUSCRIPT/MIXED MATERIAL  
THE SAINT DENIS PUBLIC LIBRARY

Title  
Albert Mason's archive

Language  
English

Description  
2,376 items  
20 manuscripts boxes plus 7 oversized containers

Summary  
Albert Mason's archive spans the years 1864 to 1916, with the majority dated from 1897 to 1909. The collection consists of photographs, illustrations, maps, incoming and outgoing correspondence, essays and other writings, exhibition texts, technical material, financial records, and any other records that documented Albert's photographical work. 

Notes  
\- Arranged in six series. 

Series 1: Artwork  
This series includes all Albert Mason's known photographs and some photos and illustrations by other artists, presumably his friends, collected by Mason. Identifying people and places, and dates were provided by none other than Mason's own annotations on the back of photographs. Other annotations are provided by relatives or rough estimates done by cross referencing newspaper clippings and Mason's journal and letters.  
Total number of artwork: 787.

Series 2: Correspondence  
Includes incoming and outgoing correspondence of Albert Mason. Most notably includes the incoming and outgoing correspondence of Clarence Sampas, Albert Mason's best friend that lived with Mason for over 10 years until Sampas's death in 1913 (See Subseries 2.6 and 2.7).

Series 3: Journals

Series 4: Essays and Other Writings  
This series includes essays, notes, drafts of novels, poetry, and other materials characterized in subseries 4.2 specifically organized by Mason in a lockbox labeled "1896-1899 AM." 

Series 5: Miscellaneous Prints  
Includes exhibition texts, newspaper clippings reviewing Albert's work, school reports and grade cards, biographical documents, contracts, financial reports and other miscellaneous personal papers.

Series 6: Memorabilia  
Notable items once owned by Albert Mason

Access to materials  
Open to research

RESTRICTED ACCESS  
ENTRY TO THE FULL ARCHIVE IS ONLY PERMITTED TO THOSE WITH THE RELEVANT JOBS AND ACADEMIC STANDING

(Clickable link) Request access


	2. The Saint Denis Exhibition

  
  
  
  


(Article title)  
The 100th anniversary of photographer Albert Mason’s death brings renewed interest in the missing Saint Denis exhibition that kickstarted his career. 

By Sara McKinley and Troy Bernstein  
Published Sept. 1, 2016

(Attached photo)  
New York native Albert Mason wowed guests at the prestigious Saint Denis Gallery with unbelievable photographs of wolves, eagles, alligators, coyotes, and wild horses. Notably, there was one single and relatively ignored photograph of one lone man. Mr. Mason, perhaps in an attempt to seem humble, claimed to one guest that the photo was of a friend that saved his life.

In a prepared speech at the exhibitions close, Mr. Mason said he is extremely grateful so many people enjoyed his photos and hopes this dissuades hunters from needless killings. This riled up some attendees, but Mason took it in strides and continued his speech on the necessary task of preserving America’s wildlife. 

(Photo description)

On August 30th, the anniversary of the beloved photographers death, recent Art Academy of Cincinnati graduate Samantha Higgs tweeted the attached newspaper clipping with the caption “Interesting that the only surviving proof of Albert’s first showcase is one simple newspaper article. No surviving photographs. No letters referencing the showcase or the conceptualization. An event almost completely erased from history. Shame.”

An old newspaper article from revolutionary photographer and wildlife activist Albert Mason’s first exhibition is stirring up controversy as twitter comes up with wild theories to suggest why the beginning of his career is so undocumented. One theory suggests it was a government coverup to bring about undisputed Industrialization all across the U.S. Another said letters about the exhibition exposed that Albert Mason was a homosexual and were sufficiently burned to save his career. Another tweet offered a more plausible explanation, saying the photos were probably misplaced and thrown out. 

We reached out to the Saint Denis Public Library —the owners of Albert Mason’s extensive archive— in hopes of settling this matter. They responded swiftly, telling our representative, “The iconic Saint Denis exhibition photographs are not lost. They belong to the Sampas family. They are the biggest contributors to the archive and we are grateful for all they shared with us. We respect their decision to keep anything pertaining to Mr. Mason’s first exhibition in their possession.” 

The Sampas family declined to comment.  
——————

Article 1  
So why exactly does the Sampas’s have Albert Mason’s photographs?  
A comprehensive look at the Sampas family and how/why they inherited the beloved photographers things 

Article 2  
Petition to release the hidden Albert Mason photos to the public spreads all over the internet  
Soon after the Saint Denis public library revealed there were unseen Albert Mason photos a petition was made for their release 

Article 3  
100 years after his death aspiring photographers and fans keep Albert Mason’s memory alive  
Albert Mason’s life, legacy and impact are remembered in this week’s issue. 

——————

The Saint Denis Times Opinion: “Their flimsy excuse of family inheritance is extremely selfish and dismisses the importance of conserving America’s history”  
Link: opinion | The Sampas are actively destroying the chance to preserve historical Albert Mason photos

Replies

Michael @mhsween: Great piece! I always found the Sampas to be vultures trying to get as much money as they can off of Mason’s legacy  
|  
Amanda Marie @aamandaxmariee: Idk  
about that I read somewhere that after  
Clarence‘s death Albert took in his children,  
and since Albert didn’t have any kids of his  
own I bet you he viewed them as his family.  
|  
Michael @mhsween: Then show me there’s  
a will in his own handwriting claiming they  
have ownership over his things. I call  
bullshit.

Renae Newman @renaenewman: If I was them I wouldn’t be giving my great granddad’s photos to anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not quite sure how long I want each “chapter“ to be  
> regardless I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and got a little more of a feel on how I’ll be telling this story. I really appreciated your kind comments on the first chapter


	3. Exclusive Interview

  
  
  
  
  


Clarence Sampas  
to Teresa Pickett  
Sep 10, 2016  
Thank you for the interview you conducted yourself well and your questions were excellent. That being said, I fear I said things I shouldn't have i.e Albert's relation to Clarence. I know in the contract we signed I have final say over the article before it is released, but I wanted to give you a heads-up that I would like those sections reworked in a way you find suitable. It would be a shame if you had to re-edit my edits, I do not wish to waste your time.  
(Signed) Clarence Sampas 

—————————

EXCLUSIVE: Clarence Sampas III reflects on Albert Mason's legacy and recent controversy 

On December 18th, 1967, Clarence Sampas II cemented Albert Mason's name in American history once again with the donation of over 2,000 items belonging to Mr. Mason, painting a vast picture of both his personal life and his best work. Before this reemergence Albert Mason was unfortunately among many of the great photographers quickly fading into obscurity as time moved on. His name may not be in the public consciousness as much Marilyn Monroe or Andy Worhal, but in many artistic circles he is celebrated and we have the Sampas family to thank for that. 

As if their donation wasn't enough, their name got kicked up into the mix again. While the anniversaries of Mason's death in years past were spent celebrating the 100th anniversary was different. This time fans had stirred up all kinds of trouble demanding to know why the Saint Denis Public Library had all of Mason's work except for his first exhibition that took place in their own town. 

The SDPL was quick to sow doubts that the pieces were lost, explaining that although the photos weren't at the library, they were safe in the possession of the original contributors, the Sampas's.

Though some respected their choice to keep the precious photos to themselves, others argued that history shouldn't be hidden from the public. No news outlet has been able to get a statement from the Sampas's yet against the odds, I had the pleasure of talking to the owner of the "lost" Saint Denis Exhibition, Clarence Sampas III, for about 40 minutes about inheriting Albert Mason's photos and how it affected his family over the years.

Despite the last name Sampas being know in relation to Albert Mason, Clarence says his family is not all devoted to Mason.

"You know, I know it sounds a little harsh, but we all have lives and jobs outside of Albert. We're not all experts on him. I think it's more like an inside joke for us. Like a tradition."

NEWSWEEKLY: "Like a right of passage?"

Sampas: "Yeah exactly like a right of passage. We all get to have that experience of discovering we have a famous grandfather. And the library is so great because they keep an archive like his locked down pretty tight to the everyday public, but whenever my daughters wants to see his things they always let them and I can't thank them enough for that. My girls *laughs* They're probably Albert's biggest fans."

NEWSWEEKLY: "That's so sweet. I noticed you said grandfather, I'm guessing that means you consider Mason family? I'm sure you know people wonder about the logistics of the situation."

Sampas: "Oh yeah *laughs* I know there are some raised eyebrows. I understand the confusion it's hard to explain. Well. Actually. It's not that hard. Clarence – not me, my great grandfather Clarence.. I'm not quite sure how to reference him."

NEWSWEEKLY: "Whatever you're comfortable with is fine."

Sampas: "Okay, so, the story goes, according to one of Clarence's first letters to Albert in 1901 references meeting him weeks after his wife died and he thanks Albert for saving him from his grief and how he gave him and his kids a home and he could never possibly repay him. It's such a kind gesture, to let his friend live with him and even after Clarence's death he still takes care of his children. So really why not call Albert grandfather? 

It's important to note that after doing a little research I discovered the letter he's referencing here is also not a part of the archive. I didn't know this at the time so did not question if he had the letter in his possession. Still, despite being unaware, the conversation naturally shifted to his ownership of the Saint Denis Exhibition.

"I wish I could give everyone an answer that is satisfactory, but unfortunately, it's not a long story. When everything was donated in the late 60s my dad kept things. He never told me why. I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you."

Access more for free  
Create a free account or login to access full interview

—————————  
REDACTED:  
Sampas: "Okay, so, some of Clarence's first big long flowery love letters to Albert in 1901 references meeting him weeks after his wife died and in this long winded mess of prose he thanks Albert for saving him from his grief and how he gave him and his kids a home and he could never possibly repay him. It's such a kind gesture for Alber to do, to take care of his lovers children even after his death. So really why not call him grandfather? We know Clarence II and Elizabeth would have considered Albert family so why not?"

NEWSWEEKLY: "This is so exciting I had no idea Albert Mason was gay! I mean.. I had a suspicion, you have to braindead not to suspect, but I had not idea proof existed out there."

Sampas: "I wouldn't say that... I don't like to use modern terms to refer to the past. Sexuality wasn't viewed the same back then, not in the way we think of it now."

NEWSWEEKLY: "You're absolutely right, it's hard to remember that sometimes."

Sampas: "Quite. Um.. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to talk for so long you can ask what you've been meaning to ask about the exhibition."

NEWSPAPER: "Oh. Right. *papers shuffling* Why keep the exhibition? Why not donate it? Is it because, and we can keep this off the record if you want, it alludes to Albert being gay?"

Sampas: "Well, I've been discussing it with others in the family. It's our duty to be aware that everyone has this vision in their head of who Albert Mason was and what he was like and we don't want to risk changing that perception. What if the exhibition isn't as great as it's been built up in people's mind to be? How would we feel about tainting his reputation?Regardless, we're still in the very early stages of deciding so my answer might change one day, who knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to keep secrets never ends well when reporters are involved

**Author's Note:**

> did I make this fic just because people were making me sad by being sad that Arthur Morgan is lost to history after his death? OF COURSE I DID  
> so instead of writing an essay on tumblr all about how I believe that’s not true I will be turning it into a fic.  
> this is just a small introduction, you can expect this story to be told through emails, audio transcripts, articles, letters, journal entries, etc.


End file.
